The Administrative Core functions in the daily operation of the Center, in long-range planning, and in providing leadership and focus to the program. The objective is to ensure that excellent research takes place within the Program. The core keeps track of expenditures;prepares progress and final budget reports; schedules conferences;coordinates the visits of outside lecturers and the External Advisory Committee. RELEVANCE (See instructions):